


super secret from the inside out

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Movie Nights, i guess, i wanna call this rebirth continuity but steph is more familial and babs is oracle, implied harpercass maybe, inside out - Freeform, purely platonic super sons shennigans, so who knows, who cares about canon anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: Damian receives a Very Important Message and must head back to Gotham immediately--too bad Jon insists on tagging along!





	super secret from the inside out

Jon woke up because his superhearing decided to kick in and it made the little  _ ding  _ of Damian’s phone really  _ loud.  _

 

He shifted and sat up, and Damian was still curled up in his cape and laying on his stomach three feet from Jon, but an arm was sticking out of the cape and his phone was in his hand. Jon turned his gaze upward, and he was still in the middle of nowhere, and the moon was high in the sky, and Jon assumed that if noon was when the sun was in the middle of the sky then midnight must be when the moon’s in the middle, and it was probably  _ past  _ midnight. Why would Damian be on his phone now?

 

“Damian,” Jon whispered, and the other boy’s head turned too quickly. “Why are you awake?”

 

“I have received a message from Gotham,” Damian said importantly. “And I must return at once.”

 

“Oh,” Jon said. “Cool. I’ve always wanted to go to Gotham.”

 

“No,” Damian said, detangling himself from his cape. “You cannot come with me.”

 

“Why not?” Jon said, standing up. 

 

“Because it is a top  _ secret  _ mission and you’ll  _ jeopardize  _ it,” Damian sniffed. He stood up and flipped his cape over his shoulder. Jon crossed his arms. 

 

“You still don’t trust me?” Jon asked, more hurt leaking into his voice then he meant to.

 

“That’s not the problem,” Damian said, and he blew a whistle that hurt Jon’s over-sensitive ears. He curled up over himself and plugged his ears. He could still hear Damian scoff. 

 

“So what?” Jon asked, straightening once his ears stopped ringing. “You just...leave me here?”

 

“I’ll only be gone a day or so,” Damian said. “And you can always cry for your daddy if you want. Or I suppose I could drop you off at your farm…..”

 

“Or you could take me with you,” Jon said, stepping closer to Damian and relishing the few inches he had on the other boy. “I won’t jeopardize your mission.”

 

“Somehow I don’t believe you,” Damian said, and Jon heard huge wingbeats. He looked up and saw a massive red shape descending on them. He ignored Goliath. 

 

“Please?” he wheedled. “I thought we were friends.” Damian bit his lip, and Jon felt victorious. “Besides,” he boasted, “I can fly now so I’ll just follow you if you don’t let me come with you.” He didn’t mention that his flying was shaky at best, but Damian didn’t either and for that Jon was grateful. 

 

Damian sighed, loud and dramatic. 

 

“Fine,” he said. “I  _ suppose _ you can come.  _ If  _ you do not interfere with my mission, and when I leave to complete it, you wait in one of my safehouses.”

 

“Yeah!” Jon cheered, hopping up and down. “Let’s go!”

 

Damian rolled his eyes--Jon could tell, even through the Robin mask--and called Goliath over to board him. Jon hopped on behind him, and boarding Goliath was easier every day. 

 

Goliath launched into the sky and started to fly; and it wasn’t long at all before they reached a dark city. Jon was pretty sure he’d been to Gotham that time Damian kidnapped him, but he’d never seen it at night before. 

 

The city glittered darkly, somehow, and it was cloudy and dim. Jon spotted the Batsignal beamed up onto a cloud immediately. He stared at it as they passed, then Goliath landed on a big building and the boys slid off. 

 

“We have to travel across the city to my safehouse,” Damian said. “Goliath, go home.” 

 

_ Home,  _ Jon thought. This city was Damian’s  _ home.  _

 

Goliath nodded and flew away, and Damian turned back to Jon.

 

“The house isn’t far. Hopefully we can avoid... _ people.  _ Let’s go.” 

 

And he flipped off the building. Jon screeched and looked down, to see Damian grappling away to the next roof. 

 

“Come on, then!” Damian yelled, and Jon screwed up his face and lept to the next roof, nearly crashing into Damian. 

 

“Sorry,” Jon said sheepishly. 

 

“Ug,” Damian said. “Control yourself.”

 

“I’m trying!” Jon protested. 

 

“Whatever,” Damian said, and he grappled to the next roof. Jon lept after him, making a more graceful landing. He grinned and before he could say anything, Damian shushed him. 

 

“What?” Jon whispered. 

 

“Down there,” Damian said quietly, pointing to an alley between the building they were on and the one next to them. Jon squinted and saw three men in black and one girl holding her purse up defensively. 

 

“Oh no,” Jon said. 

 

“Be right back,” Damian whispered, and Jon watched him jump down and land on one of the guys. Within a few seconds, all three guys were knocked out and ziptied. Jon watched Damian retrieve the woman’s purse from the ground and hand it to her. The woman ran off and Damian grappled back up. 

 

“Wow,” Jon said. “That was really cool.”

 

“It was nothing,” Damian shrugged. “Those men were terrible at fighting.”

 

And with that, he grappled away. 

 

A few buildings later, Jon heard a noise off to their side.

 

“Da--Robin! There’s a fight over there!” he pointed to the right, and Damian switched directions without blinking. Jon followed, and they crouched over the side of a building to see what was happening. There were a bunch of people fighting, and Jon wasn’t really sure what was going on. 

 

“Looks like two gangs,” Damian said. 

 

“Oh,” Jon said. “Can you help them?”

 

“Obviously, but I must think of a way to….stop them fighting, instead of making it worse. Give me a moment.”

 

“Okay,” Jon said, still watching, even though he didn’t like to. 

 

“Wait, what?” a voice asked from behind them. Jon whirled around, angry at his superhearing for not hearing whoever it was. “Did you just say you were gonna try and  _ stop  _ a  _ fight?”  _

 

The guy speaking was short, probably taller than Jon but not by much. He was wearing a Robin costume, not like Damian’s but like the old pictures Jon’d seen, except looking closer the guy had two R’s on his chest instead of one. He wasn’t sure who this other guy was, but Damian seemed to. 

 

“ _ Excuse you,  _ Red Robin!” Damian hissed. “I am  _ doing my job,  _ unlike  _ you,  _ who is just standing around and making fun of me!”

 

“I am not!” Red Robin said, offended. “I was just passing by, and I thought you might be causing trouble!”

 

“No faith,” Damian huffed. “None at all.”

 

“What do you want me to say, baby-brat?”

 

Jon was shocked. The only other bat he’d ever met was Batman, and Batman was allowed to boss Damian around. He was his  _ father.  _ But this other dude? Jon wasn’t even sure what all the bats were like, and this one seemed to not like Damian, which Jon could understand, but he seemed so  _ familiar  _ with him.  _ “Baby-brat?”  _

 

He was jolted out of his musings when he realized that somehow both bats were gone. Jon turned around wildly to see them both down below, fighting some of the gang members while a bunch of other dudes ran away. Jon watched as they finished the fight, then Damian retreated to the roofs and Red Robin vanished. Jon heard a lingering, “See you in a few!” but he wasn’t sure what Red Robin was talking about. 

 

“Ug,” Damian said. “Let’s go.”

 

Jon began to suspect that Damian forgot about the safehouse when they started going in a completely different direction. He wasn’t sure if Damian usually forgot things, but he didn’t say anything. He was too curious about the super-secret mission. 

 

Damian stopped after only a few minutes and turned to him. 

 

“For the record,” he said. “I didn’t  _ forget  _ and I’m not  _ letting  _ you come. I was  _ blackmailed  _ and now I have to let you come to this. I don’t want you here.”

 

“Okay,” Jon said, confused as to when exactly Damian was blackmailed. Damian didn’t provide any more information, just did a flip to a balcony on the building they were facing. Jon followed suit, albeit without the flipping. He almost undershot his jump but Damian grabbed his hands and pulled him over and onto the balcony. 

 

“Thanks,” Jon said. “Where are we?”

 

Damian made an exasperated noise. “Cain’s apartment, this month.”

 

“Who?” Jon asked but Damian didn’t answer, just pushed open the doors to the balcony and went inside the apartment. Jon followed, feeling apprehensive. 

 

The scene he saw inside was so vastly  _ different  _ than what he was expecting he almost fell over. There were a bunch of people gathered on a couch and on the floor, almost all of them covered by a blanket or two. An Asian girl knelt by the TV facing the couch, and she turned to look at Damian and Jon. 

 

“Oh, you’re here.”

 

“You did bring him!” a redheaded woman in a wheelchair next to the couch said. “Excellent.”

 

“Blackmail is effective,” the Asian girl said. “Damian, go change your clothes.”

 

“Fine,” Damian grumbled. He stomped away, leaving Jon standing there awkwardly. 

 

“Sorry, kiddo,” a black haired man said, getting up from his spot on the couch. “You can come sit.”

 

“I--I’m sorry,” Jon stammered. “I’m--not sure--”

 

“Oh for Pete’s sake,” another guy with black hair said. “We never should have expected Demon to tell you a  _ thing.”  _

 

“Yeah, hi, we’re Damian’s siblings and this is the bat-movie night,” the first dude said. “I’m Dick, and that’s Cass, Duke, Babs, Tim, Steph, Harper, and Jason.”

 

“Oh,” Jon said. “Okay.” He sat down on the floor awkwardly. Damian came out from the back wearing an oversized shirt that said something about a circus and a pair of shorts. 

 

“Come here, babyboo,” Steph said, grabbing Damian’s ankles as he walked by her spot on the floor and dragging him into her nest of blankets. Jon stared. 

 

“What movie?” Cass asked. 

 

“Nemo,” Harper said. 

 

“ _ No,”  _ everyone else said firmly. Jon blinked. 

 

“I like Nemo,” he said tentatively. 

 

“There’s daddy issues in Nemo,” Jason said, crossing his arms behind his head. 

 

“Um,” Harper said. “Shoot. Uhhhhhhh Bambi?”

 

“Do you want us all to cry?” Steph said, still holding Damian on her lap. Strangely, he wasn’t fighting her. 

 

Harper tapped her chin. 

 

“Why...why is only Harper giving ideas?” Jon ventured. 

 

“Because we fight too much so it’s easier to just veto ideas,” Babs explained. “And Disney because you’re tiny.”

 

“Taller than Damian,” Jon muttered, and he heard Tim snort. 

 

“Okay,” Harper said. “I’ve got it. Inside Out.”

 

“I...guess?” Dick said. 

 

“I don’t think there’s anything too bad in that,” Babs said. “I can Google it.”

 

“Nah I think we’re good,” Jason said. “Superchild?”

 

“I like Inside Out,” Jon said. 

 

“Cool beans, let’s rock,” Duke said. Cass nodded and started the movie, then crawled back to cuddle with Harper. Jon scooted closer to the people on the floor and unzipped his jacket and took it off, using his cape as a blanket. Within a second, someone threw a blanket at him. Jon curled up with it, uncertain as to who tossed it. The movie started. 

 

“Jason and Damian are Anger,” Steph whispered. “I’m Joy. Actually, scratch that, Damian’s Disgust.”

 

“I am not!” 

 

“Sure thing, sweetie,” Steph said, patting his head. 

 

“Tim’s Fear,” Cass said. 

 

“I resent that,” Tim said. “I’m probably Sadness. Claire’s Fear.”

 

“Excuse me,” Duke said. 

 

“Sorry,” Tim said, not sounding that sorry. 

 

“I’m probably Joy,” Jon said quietly, hoping his opinion was actually wanted. 

 

“Yeah you are, buddy,” Dick said. “You, me, and Steph. Joys.”

 

“The Damian-wrangling squad,” Steph said, grinning. 

 

“I am offended. That offends me,” Damian said, and Steph laughed. Jon giggled. And he sort of thought he saw Damian  _ smile,  _ but that was impossible, right? 

 

Jon leaned back, and he was against someone’s legs--Tim’s, maybe?--and he thought the person might kick him away, but they didn’t, and he watched the movie, growing sleepier and sleepier. 

  
He was very nearly asleep when he saw Steph squish Damian and say something he was too sleepy to make out, and that was  _ definitely  _ a smile from Damian, and Jon fell asleep wondering if he could make him smile, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!! comments/kudos are always welcomed <3!!


End file.
